Updates and Shit
by MeEqualsTrash
Summary: Now, this sin't really a story, it's just a way to let the people who read my stories know stuff about stuff, without having to put it in my stories. If you want, you can head over to my page and read my stories for yourself. But, if you aren't interested, scroll past this. And if you seriously care, I just put parody as the genre because I don't really think the other genres fit.
1. Basic Info

Alright, if you couldn't already tell by the title, this is just going to be updates and other stuff for my stories. So, if you're just a random passerby that happened to come across this, and you don't or haven't read any of my stories, please carry on to something else.

Now, before I get to anything else, I'd first like to post a small little template of what things mean in my stories. You'll understand what I mean.

"Character talking"  
 _Character Thinking_  
" _Telekinetic Speaking_ "  
 _'Something Written'_  
[Author's Note]  
~x#x~ Regular Chapter  
~m#m~ Blood And Gore Chapter  
~d#d~ Depression, Suicide, Etc.  
~s#s~ Lemon Chapter  
-xXx- Scene Change  
-POV Change-

Now with that out of the way, I'd like to introduce myself to those who haven't already caught on or this is the first thing they're reading from me. Since I don't feel like using my real name and stuff, my pen name on here is Codex. I don't know if you want me to go into much more depth than that, but if you want, please leave a comment saying so.

And, speaking of comments, I'd really appreciate it if people could leave a comment or two to tell me how I'm doing and if there's anything specific you think I should be doing with my writing.

Now, this wasn't really an update per-say, since there isn't really anything to update on, but I would like to say that I'm in the process of making a stronglot/strong of fanfics. If I get enough comments, I'll post the next chapter for FYEO as soon as I can. But until I do, I'm just going to be posting a new story every week or so.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy what I have to offer right now, and even for what's to come. But, until the next page for this is released, I'll talk to you again.

P.S. Feel free to DM me or contact me on kik (Mylistarine), if you want to talk about possible fanfic ideas.


	2. Stories, Names, and Shout-outs

Hello guys. So, I wanted to get your opinion on this before I actually do this because I don't know if you want this or not. So, I am in the process of writing about 12 different fanfictions at the same time. Now, at first, I was just going to upload all of them of what I had, at once. But then, I thought about what you guys might want. So, I'd like as many of you to leave a review of whether you'd like me to upload the first chapter of them all at once, release them every few days, just unveil everything today. I don't know, leave a comment saying what you want, I don't know.

On a completely different note, I have decided to call my fans the Libraries. I don't really know why I chose that name, but I felt like it was appropriate for some reason. But, if you guys have a different name in mind, or just want to be called something different, leave me a comment of the name along with your idea about how I upload all my fics. So, yeah.

Also, I'm going to be doing shout-outs at the end of my each of my chapters for my stories. The way it's going to work is by having you guys, the Libraries, comment something down in the comment section. I will randomly select one person and shout them out when I post another chapter for that story. Now, I will have you guys comment something different time, and I will only shout out people who have only commented once, no spamming. And, finally, I will only shout out people on the stories they comment on. I will let you comment on all my stories if you really want to, but just know that you will be less likely to be picked when it comes to your name.

Anyways, I think that's it for today. I like to keep these short, since they're just small little updates about the stuff I do. If you do, however, want me to make these longer and add stuff about my personal life, add that to the list of things I'm asking you to leave me.

And, one more thing before I leave you guys, I'm going to be traveling somewhere from July 19'th to August 4'th. So, don't expect anything between that time. I might just upload everything before I leave so I leave you guys with something.

Now, before I make you guys leave me your yesterday's shopping list, I think I'm going to end it here.

Until next time, Libraries...

.

.

.

Siel: I still think that's stupid.

Codex: Oh, for FUCK'S sake, LEAVE ME ALONE!


End file.
